


The Riddler and the Trickster: Wedding Bells

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: The Riddler & the Trickster [3]
Category: Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Amara gets over her gruge, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Angel Wings, British Men of Letters Being Assholes, But so is Cas, Chuck and Amara acctuly stick around, Chuck has had enough of life, F/F, F/M, Feniri is a good pup, Gabriel is Loki, M/M, Mary comes back from the dead, Mentions and reference to the Wizard of Oz (1939) and Oz the great and powerful (2013), Mentions of the Hale Pack - Freeform, Micheal and Lucifer are Twins, OC was rape, OCs have PTSD, Possably..., Sam and Gabe get married?, So they're at a stand still, Things Finaly start happing, Things get weird even more so then they already are, Torture, Wayward Sisters, and make up, dean is stubborn, exept Ketch, wings are sentitive to pain and pluasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Things are getting heated between Dean and Castiel but The other members of Team Free Will 2.0 have found Amara and Chuck goes to talk to her before the end of the world.Meanwhile, in London, The Brits are finally using their heads and come to the conclusion that the appoclupis, The Darkness, and pretty much everything bad ever is because of The American Hunters and send their, "Best" to sort them out, obviously not knowing about the Angels, Norse deities, the demon, Fariy, and Archangels that are involved with the Winchesters. Things get messy, minds reform, people come back from the dead, and The Wayward Sisters join the group. Buckle up Kiddo's This is a Wild Ride.





	1. The Sister's Gurge is Forgoted and Forgiven by the Brother part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter of story 2 but I think that a fun way to end it don't you?

Chuck's pov.

As soon as Tenebris left the bunker I knew that she was captured by Amara. 

"Dame it...." Nixi cussed. It seemed that their bond was already pretty strong. Lucifer and Micheal were at each other's throats, Gabriel was having a panic attack in Sam's arms, Crowley wasn't helping much, and everyone else was trying to find her. Dean and Castiel were still in the room since only Tenebris could open it. Seriously she made so I could open it somehow. 

"We... we have to find her. Last time this happened.... Last time she disappeared like this. Oh, Stars..." Gabriel mumbled but myself, Lucifer, Micheal and Crowley heard it.

The twins looked at him and Micheal asked," What happen, Gabriel?" 

Gabriel looked at him and said," She.... it was ages ago. But...

**Gabriel's pov. (Ages ago)**

_"Gabey!"  I head Tenebris scream. Me, Fen, and Sigyn had brought Narfi and Vali over to the Egyptian Pantheon to visit Tenebris and her new family. She ran over to me and hugged me then turn to the younger boys and asked them,"Do you two wanna meet Oris and Iris? They have been excited to meet you two."_

_The two boys ran off in the direction of the said gods and Tenebris smile and whispered to me," They remind me so much of Cassie and Alfie. Too much really," She then turned to Fen and smiled saying," How's my favourite cub? Last time I saw you, you still need help transforming I take it that's not the case now though is it? "_

_He smiled and said," No...Heka's advise helped."_

_She smiled and turned to Sigyn," It's nice to finally meet you Sigyn Though I am not sure on how long it will last."_

_"Sphinx,"I warned. She smiled and said," Just saying. Besides as long a mistoed mistake doesn't happen and Is leaned about you'll be fine... well until the 20th century comes to past."_

_She ran off before I could even begin to understand what she was hinting about. Sigyn looked at my worriedly and I told her," It's just her job. Making no sense no matter what she says."_

_I smiled at my wife and lead her to the guest house. No sooner had we settled in when Maahes rushed in followed by Isis, Wadjet, Qetesh, Ma'at, Heka, Tefnut and Sekhmet. Sekmet, Maahs, and Tefnut Where the closest to Tenebris and By their face's I could tell it had something to do with her._

_"Loki Lulfyson... your Sister Sphinx She's missing," Isis Told me._

_"WHAT? She was here only ten minutes ago. What happened? How do you know?" I asked panicking. Qetesh and Wadjet motioned for me to sit down._

_"She likes to pick the flowers near the edge of the heavens... Near the darkness that lies below. Near where we have created a protective barrier around the heavens because of what lies in the darkness. Orisis Brother Set. He had taken a liking to Sphinx before we banished him. I am afraid to tell you it was not one his Nephthys like," Qetesh told me. I knew what that meant and I collapsed. Fen looked at me then to Heka and the others and asked," ... like what happened to father when Sleipnir was born?"_

_Qetesh nodded and told him," I am sorry young one I really am."_

_Isis looked to Sekmet, Maahs, and Tefnut and told them," Protect Sphinx's family, the cubs as well. Wadjet, Ma'at, Heka, Qetesh, you're in charge of finding her. I must tell Orisis this. Let's hope nothing bad comes of this. Bast, Kebechet, Mahit, Tawaret are already on the search. We will Find her Loki. She is just as much a part of our family as yours._

**Tenebris's pov. (same time period)**

_"LET go of me Set!" I screamed. I couldn't use my angel powers to get out of the chains and it was too dark to see. My kalasiris was ripped and dirty and my bubbles were gone. well, all except the small necklace around my neck that held the last of Castiel's and Alfie's baby feathers. The brother of my adopted dad chuckled and whispered," I don't think so... Sphinx. I know what you are...mmm I taste the power radiating off you."_

_I gritted my teeth and hissed at him," Then you know what I am cabled of SET. You know I can destroy you if I wanted to."_

_He laughed and said," If you could get out of those chains. But you can't. Oh, how I would like to see you try. But we don't have the time for foreplay, now do we?"_

_I squirmed already sensing what he wanted. I whimpered as he slid a clawed hand under my dress. I started to cry and whimpered," Please Set...don't do this."_

_He didn't listen as he shoved his membrane into my hole. It only took for thrust before he came. I sat there crying for ages untill Qatesh, Bast, and Kebechet found me. I past out as soon as they found me._

**Gabriel's Pov. (same as before)**

_I saw Qatesh and Kebechet before I felt Tenebris. Her grace was low and there was something else though. Something primordial._

_"no... Not her. Father why her!" I screamed and I ran towards her. I could feel the eyes on me I couldn't care less I took her from Qatesh and Kebechet and held her close. I told them that I would take care of her and Me, Fen, Narfi, Vali, and Sigyn went back to Asgard._

**Present.**

"what happened to the nephrim?" Micheal asked. I whimpered and hugged Sam as Fen answered that one for me," It didn't make it... After a Mouth she told me that only archangels ever are able to have children with some on other than their mate. She didn't return to Egypt after that though."

Chuck looked at me and whispered," We'll Find her Gabriel. Trust me." 

Sam looked at me and cradled me in his arms. Lucifer and Micheal  nodded as Nixi left the room. 

 

      


	2. Broken Wings But not Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara has captured Tenebris and is sending Feathers from her wings to let the others know she is alive. And Tenebris sends a message letting everyone know where she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no one knows where the fuck Amara's Lair is I made up a town. So if you can tell me where it's and no for a fact that where it is then let me know and go to the Supernatural Wiki powered by Fandom #notsoponserd and let them know. Until then DEAL THE FUCK WITH IT!

Tenebris's pov.

I screamed as Amara forced my wings out into the open for the fifth time that week. She chained them down with an enchanted rope that burned like an angel blade was pressed against them. My jacket was gone, my tank top was torn and bloody, and my hair had dried blood and looked like a grease pit. Not something I could fix in my current state. Half of my down feathers were missing and the lioness necklace had lost the charm on it so it now looked like a white murky egg, half of the broken soul that never made it past birth held on a small green string. The other half was in the bunker. Each half was enchanted with an old Egyptian spell combined with an angel spell that allowed messages to be sent to each half. One half would glow if a message was sent and if one of them was activated they would both glow if they were in a hundred block radiance and would get bright the closer they were. I grabbed at the orb and whispered meekly into it," Nuntius ut Caelum stirpis et coniunx*," Then said my message," I am in Benwick, Kansas being held personener by Aunty Am. If you get this for the love of all things on this earth and others help. I have been here only a week and I can already feel my grace fading. Get Dean and Cassie from the Room. just say patentibus amor. Hurry." 

I felt a hand slap my face as the message was sent. I winced and said," I have been hit worse than that. Can't say It hurt much then won't say it hurt much now."

"What were you doing?" Amare hissed at me as she dug a blade into my back right into the oil gland between my wings. I withered in pain but said nothing. She twisted it and dug deeper. I Screamed making the few lights that hung about flicker then whimpered,"Bite Me." 

She growled and started to twist my wings. I howled in pain as my left one broke. She undid the binds on it then did the same to the other one. They hung to the ground and I winced as I saw the light blue light of grace bleed from them. 

"What were you doing? I am only going to ask once," She hissed as she jabbed the blade into my stomach. I grounded and buckled but only gasped,"You're really enjoying this aren't ya? Taking apart the quote-unquote automation that should exist? aye, I probably shouldn't but I can't tell you right now It wouldn't matter if I did or not you would still have been sealed away. And the outcome would still be the same except with Luci. Funny how that works ain't it?" 

She stared at me darkly then twisted the blade. I chuckled coughed up blood then said," Go on. Torcher me. I am not going to tell ya what you want to hear. Just the truth. and Man DON'T THAT HURT?" 

She laughed then started to step on my wings as she drove the blade down and the shield of adrenaline disappeared as I screamed louder than ever. I was sure the dickhead up in heaven, and the Empty could hear me with an eco. She didn't stop either not until she decided to sew my eyes shut. but the damage was done.

Nixi's pov.

I hadn't left the room except to eat the entire week. I kept drawing or reading what little English there was in Tenebris's journal, But of course, that didn't make much sense either. Whether it was riddles or something else it was hard to tell, but it still helped. That was until a blue glow came from inside of her journal. I took the knife that Sam had given to me a few weeks back and cut the bindings open to see a small egg-shaped orb that was glowing a bright blue. I gasped and ran from the room.

"whoo... what's going on Nixi? I have seen someone this spooked since the time I set an alien on a college boy and made him slow dance with it," Gabriel said as I ran into the kitchen where he, Chuck, Sam, and Lucifer where trying to find Tenebris. Chuck and Sam each had a mug of coffee wich I found weird that even God need coffee.

"You did what? When was that?" Lucifer asked him. Sam smiled and said," about two years or so before dean went to hell. So about three or four years before the apocoliops."

"What? Ohh Tall Tales," Chuck said. Sam and Gabriel nodded and Lucifer gasped," Wait? You were there too?"

"No. I saw it, I wasn't there... I was pretending to be a profit," He replied. I just blinked at him before I decided to replied to Gabriel's question.

"Something started glowing in Tene's Journal and it freaked me out. Not sure how Sam and Dean can handle all the weirdness that gouse on here," I replied. Gabriel looked startled and asked," What did it look like and what was the colour of the glow?"

"egg-shaped and blue. Why?" I asked. The look he had on his face was like Christmas had come early. Or Sam had given him a giant candy version of himself. Wich ever one brought a bigger smile.

"That perfect! Dame it. Why didn't I think of it before? Can you bring it here? and quickly," He told me. I got it and brought it back to the kitchen.

"is that what I think it is?" Chuck asked. Gabriel nodded and said," Half of Tenebris lost child's soul. yep. See she made this really cool communicating device during the time she stayed with me and Fen. Her Pendant is actually the other half in digsie. It was on of the reasons she and Athena go along so well. But this... we may be able to find where she is. Let's see...   
caelum quod nidus." 

No sooner had those words left his mouth then Tenebris's voice had replied," Loki, Vos recordatus quod tragoedia uti ne ut hic non factum**."

The only thing I understood from that entire message was the name Loki. but before I could ask anything Tenebris's voice echoed across the room," _I am in Benwick, Kansas being held personener by Aunty Am. If you get this for the love of all things on this earth and others help. I have been here only a week and I can already feel my grace fading. Get Dean and Cassie from the Room. just say patentibus amor. Hurry_  "

Micheal, Crowley, Gilda and Fenrir walked into the room just as the last word finished echoing in my ears.

"Is that a Message soul? I thought only the Egyptians had been able to those?" Gilda asked. Gabriel smiled and said," Well Sphinx did have those ties didn't she?"

"Tenebris.... the... the Nephilim? that's what left of it? where the other half?" Micheal asked. I smiled as I answered," Benwick... thats about 50 or so miles north from here isn't?"     

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the literal translation from Latin to English 
> 
> *Message to Sky Blood and Mate  
> ** Loki, You Remembered the tragedy that leade to this being made


	3. The Sister's Gurge is Forgoted and Forgiven by the Brother part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck, Nixi, Micheal, Gabriel, Sam, Lucifer, Gilda, Charlie, and Feniri set off on the rescue mission. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas actually talk feelings While being watched by Bobby and Crowley both losing money because of their betting habits. (because angry betting is something they do)

Tenebris' pov.

I groaned as I saw a glimpse of a light coming from the orb around my neck. My eye's widened with the realization. 

Gabriel got the message and they were close. I smiled as I passed out.

Gabriel's pov.

Chuck, myself, Lucifer, Michael, Feniri, Nixi, Sam, Charlie, and Gilda were standing in front of the street Trinity Lane and the Message soul was glowing in Nixi's hands as Tenebris's message kept repeating fadeing then getting louder as it goes. 

"She's on this street. But where? Shouldn't we be able to feel her or even Amara?" Lucifer asked. I nodded then Nixi said," she's here... She has to be."

Chuck nodded as Micheal looked at our sisters mate and told her," Will find her Nixi. Trust me. We all want to find her." 

It was the first time that I had seen Micheal be nice to anyone like that since Tenebris was created. Lucifer and Myself stared at him with shocked expressions. He smiled at us but it was still not the smile I remembered.  That's when I rembered that when she was low on grace and passed out she was almost uditectable. 

"She might have passed out. That might be why we can't feel her that and she's low on grace," I told the group suomly. 

"And Amara? Why can't you sense her?" Sam asked me. Gilda spook up this time," It could be the same reason on why us fay and fariy couldn't feel the witch of the west and East all thouse years ago. When Oz first came to the fairy relam and landed in our sector of it. A sort of magical barirare around the source of the magic or in this case the being, that can only be done by a powerful witch. One much like Rowena."

Nixi looked startled at that and I asked," isn't she the one you guys roped into removeing the Mark in the first place?"

"She's that powerful?" Chuck asked surprisely cerous.

"She had help... A book that was written by a powerful witch and a decoder written by a crazy nun. If I remember correctly," Charlie told him. Gilda, Sam and Nixi nodded and I sighed softly. Nixi then looked at a old warter tower and said," She's in there. I don't know how I know but she is." 

Chuck looked at her and smiled lightly then walked towards the warter tower and shouted," Amara! I know your in there. Please come out I just want to talk." 

He looked at Me, Micheal, then Lucifer and winked as we tellaported ourselfs, The fairy, and the two humans inside the tower. We we're meet with a bloody, brused and broken Tenebris. Her wings were flapped about at odd angles. All four of them were broken, a few of her feathers where missing and even more were broken and bloody. Her midnight purple wings were dotted with specks of dried blood and specks of still wet blodd. She was passed out and the message soul was almost completely shattered. Her clothes were torn and bloody and her hair looked like it had been dumped in a pot full of grease then blood.

Nixi put her hands over her mouth and let out a small gasps. Micheal looked like he was about to trowe up and Lucifer looked saddened. Sam looked shocked, while Gilda and Charlie tried to look passive but there was a saddened frown filled with memory and hurt. I picked up my younger sister and said," Micheal you take Nixi and Sam to the Bunker, Lucifer take Gilda, Charlie. Me and Fen will meet you there with Tenebris."

Nixi shook her head and pleaded," Please let me come with you. Please.." 

I look at the human's face and saw how she felt. She blamed her self. I nodded as I said,"carry well we are going to need someone to make sure she stays on Fenir's back since we are going over to a old friend of hers for medical help." 

Micheal tittled his head and asked," Who?"

"One of thouse that help her before. She swung by Asgard plenty of times. Serket,"  I responded and Me and Nixi left the water tower. We went over to the three cars we brought, Charlie's yellow better, The Impala and Fenir's blue and white Ford truck. Fen was already sitting in the driver's set with a bottle of beer in his hand and a wolfish frown on his face. I know we'd on the window of the truck and he glanced at me and said," we heading to Serket's place?" 

I nodded and opeaned the door placeing Tenebris in the back while Nixi sat in the Truck's bed and I hoped in. It was a bit unconventional but with the way Tenebris was it was all we could do. We drove over to the desert part of Colorado and then headed to a old mineing town south of Puelbo Co. Then we got out and headed to a small but tangled park and Fen transphormed in his wolf form, Nixi got on his back and I placed Tenebris in here arms as we left the main part of town.

 

 

 


	4. The Sisters Gurge is Forgten and Forgiven By the Brother part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck, Nixi, Micheal, Gabriel, Sam, Lucifer, Gilda, Charlie, and Feniri set off on the rescue mission. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas actually talk feelings While being watched by Bobby and Crowley both losing money because of their betting habits. (because angry betting is something they do)  
> While Tenebris is healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I worked on this fanfic and I am sorry about that. SO have a litttle gift from me to you *winks at the Reader*

Dean's pov.

It had been two weeks of me and Cas being stuck in the dame room that Tenebris shoved us in. It quite frankly getting annoying and if it was for Cas constant watching of It was would be ok. I had about enough of it. It didn't help that the only things that we had to watch were Casta Erotica and apparently, Tenebris gave us a computer but the only thing that didn't crash on it was a freaking horror game series about hunted animatronics.

"I swear if we ever get a case like this I am going to jump off a cliff!" I had told Cas after his fourth playthrough of the game. He just surged and said," Didn't already have one?"

"No... those were manicans Cas. That's different and even freakier," I replied as He shut the laptop's lid. Between the tension and his uprupt mood swings, things were getting worse then I thought they could. That was yesterday today Cas is just sitting there staring at me and It reminds me of the time he did that down in Bobby's bunker. So I decided to say the same thing I said then.

"Not for nothing Cas but the last person who looked at me like that I laid," I said. He stared at me then stood up walked the two feet from the bed to the spot I was standing and grabbed my collar and pulled me down to his mouth and kissed me. It took me a while to register what was happening but when I did I ran my hand up to the back of his and deepened the kiss. I felt him push me towards the wall and pin me to it. I moaned into the kiss as he licked my lips asking for entrance and I let him in. I felt something rubbed against my dick and gasps. Cas took out his tougn from my mouth and said," You know first time you said that to me I wanted to take you right there in front of Sam."

"why didn't you?" I asked breathlessly. He growled and said," Becuase Dean, I was angry at you, I was confused on what the hell was going on and I was scared. I was scared of what could happen to you or me. And it bewildered me. I had choices for the first time in a while. And I CHOUSE YOU."

His wings appeared and I mean I could see them completely not just their shadows. It sent a shiver of pleasure down my back.

"You the first time I thought about have sex with you was in that barn," I told him. He shook his head," No it was when I raised you from Hell Dean. You practically did too. Could stop thinking about it for weeks." 

I moaned as I felt something tug at my hole. Cas still had me pinned to the walk but I could see his right hand was slowly twisting and turning. Each time it did the pleasure I felt increased. I was barely standing by the time he stopped. My dick was harder then I had ever been and was staining my underwear with pre-cum.

"C...Ca...Cas please," Was all I was coururt enough to say. The fallen angel flicked his hand and both of us were naked and on the bed. Cas on top of me and Myself withering with pleasure.

"Oh, Dean... if only you could see how gorgeous you are right now. Cock hard, dripping pre-cum and I haven't even done much. Do you have grace kink?" He asked as he slipped a finger into my hole. I groaned and whimpered at how husky his voice got. He leaned down until his mouth was just above my cock and smiled," You know April showed me a lot of thing I could with the human anatomy. I think I'll try a few on you. Dean, You have to know Idea how long I have been waiting. I almost took you that day Tenebris locked us in your room. Porpley would have if you did pass out."

I gaped at the former solder of the Lord and withered once more when I felt him add another finger and begin sissioring my hole. 

"C....Ca...Cas," I moaned out once more. I felt a wing come up to my mouth and cover it. I looked at him as he growled," Shut it, Dean. I am going to fuck you, fill you with my cum, then I am going mate you and Claimed you as my own. You will BELONG to me.  YOUR SOUL, MIND, and Body, Your pleasure, pain and thoughts, everything about you will BE MINE. Not Amara's, NOT SOME WHORE, NOT LISA'S and Deffently NOT MICHEAL'S. Mine."

I shivered at the world being eimented from his mouth and nodded. He groaned and shoved another finger into my hole pratictialy fucking me with his fingers. after a while of just that he pulled them out. My whimpering from the loss turned into moans of pleasure when I felt something that deffently wasn't a dick being rubbed around the ass.

"Wh...What...mahhhh is that?" I struggled to ask through his wing. I felt the feather limb shiver as he moaned out," Shu...Shut up De...Dean. To awser the question, that's my grace being lubing up your pucker hole. Mixed with my wing oil apparently as well since I am using my other wing to do it." 

I moaned louder at the last part and then louder when I felt his wing hit that unravelling bundle of nerves. I spasmed and squirted out cum all over our chests. I saw Cas lean down to my chest and started to kitten lick the cum off my belly. I was practical glowing as he licked his lips.

"Mmmmm, Dean. You taste sooo fucking good. Want to test me? mhmm? Want to me mine for eternity?" He asked pulling both of his wings from the spots. I whimpered at the loss of contact as I tried to answer, "C...Cas PLEASE. I want this!"

"Say It, Dean, Say it. I want you to fucking say the word Dean," He demanded me. I wiggled and weathered but cried out," Yes, Cas I want to mmmph."

Cas plunged his cock into my hole waited for a moment before I bucked into him then slid partly out the slammed back in. He counted at this undying pace until I had cumed at least two times on top of the one I already had. And he kept going until I felt cum spriting inside of me. I moaned as I came one last time. He pulled out and Said," I love Dean Winchester now and forever."

I smiled completly blissed out and tolded him," I Love you Too Castiel." 

He smiled and with a flick of his hand we were clean and dress. He then kissed my forhead and said,"Sleep Dean."   

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a gift?


	5. The Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chuck and Amara talk things out, Nixi, Gabriel, Finiri and Tenebris make it to a hut of one of Gabriel's and Tenebris's old friends. Healing what can be healed and hoping for the best with the others.  
> Cas and Dean are let out after their... intimacy and are shocked to find out what happened while they were locked in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the last part? Good? Hopeful? well kids things airn't going to stay that way for long

Nixi's pov. 

I held Tenebris close as we headed through the rocky and dry area on Fenrir's back. Gabriel was flying overhead watching for any threats. It was night and I was glad that I wore a jacket. As I watched the moon reach higher in the sky I remembered a song that Tenebris had taught me a few weeks back. 

"Stil,l round the corner there may wait A new road or a secret gate, And though we pass them by today, Tomorrow we may come this way And take the hidden paths that run Toward the Moon or to the Sun. Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe, Let them go! Let them go! Sand and stone and pool and dell. Fare you well! Fare you well! Home is behind, the world ahead, And there are many paths to tread Through shadows to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight. Mist and twilight, cloud and shade, Away shall fade! Away shall fade! Then world behind and home ahead, We´ll wander back to home and bed. Fire and lamp, and meat and bread, And to bed! And then to bed!" I sang. Only a few minents latter I saw a small hut. A woman dressed in a simple skirt and blouse was standing in the doorway. She had black hair that ran to her shoulder's and had a small cane though she looked young. 

"Fenrir, I was wondering when I would be seeing you and Your family," She said smiling as Gabriel landed on the ground and hid his wings. She looked at him and frowned," Loki... you have a lot of explaining to do. But that can wait."

She walked over to us and asked me," What's your name and connection to Sphinx?"

"...My name Is Nixi Butyrumager. I am... not really sure what I am to Tenes..." I mumbled the last part but She nodded.

"I am Serket. I have known Sphinx since we were young. And cared for her like a sister. Come, you all must be tired," She told me and picked up Tenebris and took her into the Hut and layed her on a matrius surrounded by medical equipment. Gabriel sat down on the floor while Fenrir flopped on it. Serket injected an IV into Tenebris but I saw that whatever she put in was not water.

"What is that?" I asked her. She looked at me and said," As I have told you before I have cared for Sphinx for a long time, I was one of the few who knew her true nature. A few centeys ago she lent me some of her grace in case she was ever low on it. And since it's easier to put in an IV with her that is how I do it. Needn't fear young one, Between Me and a few others, I know how to take care of her. Trust me on this." 

So I did. I watched as Tenebris began to heal on her own. Everything but her wings. Serket looked at me and asked," could you help me wrap her wings?" 

I nodded as I helped her. Gabriel had taken to sipping tea. It seemed that Tenebris's broken form did help his mood much.

"Loki stop worrying about it. She will be fine... Though this is worst then Set's mark it's something she'll recover from..." Serket told the Archangel turned pagan. He shook his head.

"No... She won't.... not completely. Those wounds will always show... much like the ones on her legs... Amara made sure of that..." He said as he took off. 

Gabriel's pov.

I couldn't watch be there not after that I left and I ran. I ran to the bunker I ran to Sam. I ended curled up a ball crying. When Sam came into the room.

"Gabe? What's wrong?" He asked and sat on the floor with me. 

"Sammy... She's never going to heal completely. never... Those were made with a wepond... a hand of someone on the same level of Chuck... She's going to look in the mirror and remember. She's going to hate me for letting her out of that door. Dame it...." I sobbed

He shook his head and told me," You didn't let her out there Gabe... None of us did. She left It's not your falt Gabe..."

"yes it is. Sam she was going to seek justice for Nixi past... Because I told her that's what I would do. Sam," I started but then he kissed me shuting me up.

"Gabriel Loki Luftyson Do Not Ever blame your self for something like that. She had every right to go after them. I would do the same for you if it was you. I will do the same if the brute that raped you ever show's his mug around me don't think I won't. Dame it Gabriel. It took both your brother's, Tenebris, your kids, and Cas to keep me from going after him. I love you, we all do and Tenebris... I don't think it's posable for her to hate anyone who's family," He told me. 

"Exept Mettatron," I added.

He laughed and said," Well even Chuck dislikes him."

Chuck's pov.

"Amara... can we just talk... please?" I asked my sister.

"Why? So you lock me up again? through away the key? umm?" She asked throwing a punch my way. I dodged and told her," I am sorry about that. It wasn't sposto be this long It really wasn't. I was going to let you as soon as I was done but something came up," I told here.

"LIES!!! That stupid mark was the key and there wasn't any way you would let me out was there? BE HONEST CHUCK!" She bellowed at me the streetlamps breaking. I sighed and said,"No there wasn't... but do you want to know why? Why I insisted on making sure Tenebris servied? Do you? Do want to know why She is so dame important? Why She had to make it?" 

"Not really. I coul...." She started but I stopped her.

"There is a universe where she didn't survive... where you killed her before she woke. and because of that Everyone is filled with a darkness. Micheal is colder then anyone else, Lucifer was like ice, and Gabriel and Ralpheal are dead. My family kills everything. Humans, Monsters, Themselves, Demons, and Even myself in its own way. I am dead there.... and yet the world counties all because of how cold-hearted everything is... it's a wast land one worst then even you can imagine. Please Am... think about that," I said before she glared at me and said," You think I care about that? No brother...I wanted a family myself. I Wanted to raise the young fledgeling my self Brother. I wanted to raise her. Who do you think gave Gabriel the idea for her name? That was what the deal meant... but you refused! That's Why I am Upset." 

What she said startled me and I shook before she said," and since I had to watch you take my only hope for that away it makes only sense that you get to watch everything you have ever created die." 

She raised her hand and I fell to the ground. 

Tenebris'spov.

"Father!" I shot up from the mattress and gasped as I looked out at the sun. A once bright yellow dimmed to a dying red. Serket looked at me then to the sun and said," It looks like Ra's last setting is upon us." 

I shook my head pulled the IV from my hand and snapped my fingers bring both Fenrir and Nixi to the bunker. Father wasn't there yet but everyone else was. all most coloupused again but brought a chair into exists as I fell onto it. 

"Tenebris... your wings... how are you?" Lucifer asked but I just shook my head and replied," Long story but Dad's in trouble... I mean have any of you looked outside? The suns dying."

"What?" Was the reaction of almost everyone. I grounded as I looked for Gabriel. Not being able to find him I asked," Where's Gabe...and sam?"

"Gabriel his blaming himself for your capture... the scars," Was Micheal replied. I nodded and said," Are apart of the deal... aren't even seeable to be honst." 


	6. The sun dying breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun's dying and the Brits are being idots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the third try I had to write this

3rd person pov.

 Toni Bevell, Arthur Ketch, Mick Davies, and Ms Watt showed up at the HQ ruffly the same time. Toni angered by having to go back into the field after just getting home. Ketch bord having to go through the trouble of paperwork. Davies quite the opposite though enjoying the look his ex's face. And Ms Watt thrilled to use her latest tourcer taicts. They walked into the door and were greeted with a sour looking Doctor Hess.

They headed over to the meeting room and as they sat down Hess said," Am glad you all made it here. See The sun is dying. And we all know the only ones capable of that is the Winchesters"

"Hold on a minute Docter how the bloody hell are two perfectly normal humans sposto cause the sun to die? We're not even that good," Ketch asked. The sourpuss looked at him and he shut his mouth.

"No, we're not. Which means The Winchesters are a threat," Hess said. There were a few that wished to roll their eyes at the head at the table, but none did. She seemed to have it out for the Winchesters. In fact, it seemed that way to everyone for some reason or another. 

They sighed as they left the building and when to there respective homes and packed.

 

 Tenebris's pov. 

I winced every time my wings bumped against and it was the worst feeling.

"Take slow Tenes... Please. I just got you back," Nixi said as she handed me a glass.

I rolled my eyes at her and said," quit babying me Nixi," Gabriel came into the Libary and said," Even my brothers aren't this bad."

"Yeah, well you didn't hear Luci's and Mickey's babying of dad when we found him yesterday. They're staying in a hotel in some small town a few towns over from here. Dad's down on fumes. I am going to head over to pick them up," Gabe replied. I shook my head said," he knew better than to do that Gabe. I don't care if my life was on the line. She was trying to kill me slowly because she knew he'd come," I hissed at my brother before I left the room. Nixi followed but glanced over at him sharing a concerted look before following me. I sighed as we reached our room and said," I am sorry I said that. It I am more prone to the emotions than normal, expclily from those around me and that I am close to me, when I injured. It's always been that way," 

She looked at me then said, "I am sorry..." 

I shook my head and said," Don't be..." 

Just as I finished saying that I felt my brothers grace and the faint feeling of Chuck's power. My eyes widened and ran towards the library Nixi, Castiel, Gilda, and Hela following close behind. When we got there I was shocked to see him barely standing. 

"Dad..." I mumbled as he sat down. He looked at me and said," I tried talking to her. Like you suggested... To get her story."

I sighed and said," And that worked so well for you. Honestly, she's just well... She's Amara." 

I sat down and winced as my wings touched the back of the chair. Lucifer and Micheal glanced at each other and sat down as well as Hela and Gilda went over to Chuck to try and help out. Cas walked off probably to tell Dean the unfortient news as I laied my head down and tuned into the magical aras of the sorronding area.    


	7. Alpha, Omega and their family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Team Free Will 1.2 Trys to find Amara once again, Tenebris, Gabriel and Chuck head to Remissionem Park to try to get Amara to heal Chuck there for saveing the world. The BML (britsh men of letters) show up and kidnap Sam, Charlie and Bobby leaveing Dean, Gilda, Fenrir, and Crowley to try and find them before Gabriel Returns.

Amara's pov. (Didn't expect that one did you?) 

I sat in a park watching as the plants around me withered and died. The old lady had just left her words echoing in my head. My brother's creation was beautiful and filled with so many wonders, that I started regretting trying to destroy it. 

"Buitieful ain't it?" I heard my niece's voice ask. I looked up to see her and my nephew Gabriel standing in the entryway of the park.

 "It is...What are you doing here?" I asked her. She smiled faintly and said," Making peace."

My Brother appeared in the doorway. I blinked and said," Brother, I...In the beginning, it was just you and me, and we were family. I loved you, and I thought... I knew...that you loved me. I am sorry for everything."

"I am to Amara," He replied. With a soft smile I placed my hand on his chest and healed him. The plants reblomded and the Sun shoun Brighter then any other day.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Tenebris asked.

Sam's pov.

Myself, Charlie, and Bobby were driving down the highway when the impala soundly stopped.

"You fueled the table up before we left right?" Bobby asked me. I glared at him and said," Like Dean would let me go anywhere in his "baby" without making sure she was fueled up."

"Umm guys. That van has been following us since we left town. It stopped too," Charlie said pointing to the black SUV behind us. Before we could say anything back a something was launched at us sending something into the car.  

* * *

 

I woke up chained to a chair with Bobby and Charlie nearby also in chairs.

" Hello, Sam... Glad you're awake." 

 


	8. Gabe isn't Happy... Nither is Crowley or Gilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe, Tenebris Chuck and Amara arive at the bunker to find Sam, Bobby and Charlie missing. Cas is somewhat on edge with Amara being around but gous along with it since Tenebris and Chuck are realaxed about. Gabe's upset, angery and is going to give some JUST DESRTST out to the BML

Gabriel's pov.

As soon as we came into the bunker I felt it. Sam was missing. 

" Gabe... now don't do anything drastic..." Tenebris tried to reason with me but It was too late. I left in a ruffle of feathers and went to try to find Sam. I didn't go far before I was teleported back to the bunker.

Amara and Chuck were sitting down with Luci, and Micheal while Dean surprisingly was hiding behind Cas. Nixi was hugging Tenebris while Crowley and Gilda were nowhere to be seen. Fenrir and Hela were looking both scared and ashamed.

" So... Sam, Charlie and Bobby are missing, The Impala's gone, and The British chapter are here in America. Oh and Claire just called saying she saw someone matching Mary's description..." Nixi said. Amara said," That... that last one would be my doing..."

Tenebris shook her head disappeared then reappeared with Mary Winchester.

"What the Hell? Who are you... What are you?" She gasped. Dean took a moment before saying," It's Me... Dean." 

"That can't be right," she said. Tenebris just shook her head and said sarcastically," yeah it's not. And You're not in the room with three archangels, a Fairy, the King of hell, Two Norse deities, God and his Sister, and a Seraphim. Oh, and your Son's aren't the mates to two of those beings and I am not an angel. and it's not about 30 years into the future. And the Norse Deities just so happen to be Nephilims. Yeah no none of that is true..."

I looked at here with a bit of pride and worried before Luci said," One of those archangels is the Devil but that's totally beside the point."

That shocked Mary because she said," Hold on... You're The Devil? I am 30 year in the future and my sons are what now?" 

"Dean why don't you explain this... I am going to help find the missing including our to resident Fay and Demon since they have disagreed as well," Tenebris said before dragging both me and Nixi off. 

* * *

Sam's pov.

I watched as Bobby screamed out. The ladies couldn't get either me or Charlie to talk with any of the tenics Bobby had been screaming for hours. Both all Three of us knew it was only a matter of time before Crowley showed up. 

"Talk and his pain stops, Sam," The pite of the two ladies told me. I smirked and said," Lady... Your messing with things you have no business messing with. Ain't that right Charlie?"

The redhead smiled and said, "The trick is on them, Sam." 

"What Trick?! What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Ms Watt asked. We only knew where name because or the Petite woman's constant shouting of it. I snorted," If only you knew. Shure, you might know some part of it but not all." 

I was slapped at this part but all I did was a chuckle," You hit worse than a girl. Let's take into the fact that I have been toruched by the Devil himself, Relived my brothers' death, died muplie times and have been tortured by angels. This is nothing." 

"It really isn't ladies... Honestly you Brits are always butting your nose into things. Isn't that right Crowley?" I heard the soft voice of Glida say.   

 There was chuckling. Fimaler chuckling. The laughter of a Trickster, then the silver-tongued voice spoke,"You're quite right there... How ya doing Sammy?" 

"Been better Gabe," I replied quite honestly. A darker chuckle replied," Of course you have Sam...Now Loki don't do anything you'll regret." 

"Who are you and how did you pass the seals?" The other lady asked. 

"Just some pagans that's all," Tenebris responded. The other lady looked her and spat," You are not. We have seals and wards against all types of things."

"Not Pops... Sorry but There isn't one," Tenebris replied and snapped her fingers and our bonds were broken. 

"Are you angels? we have ways of banishing you," Was the reply. There was another dark chuckle and Gabe replied," not Archangels. Expclily one you do not know of. I am Gabriel, The Archangel of justice. And this is my sister the Archangel of Love and the Protector of Reality." 

"Who?" Ms Watt asked. Tenebris smirked and said," Tenebris Celuam though I am also known as Sphinx The Riddler. Honestly and you call your selfs men of Letters." 

Her wings spread out revealing two different types of them. Both the darkest of purple that it was almost black. One pair was birdlike while the other looked more like smuogs from the lord of the rings. They steached and almost took most of the room with a smile on her face she said," Now unleash my friends. Or you're going to be facing the wrath of Love its self."     


	9. Don't mess with Team Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brits tell HQ what happed and the Wayward sisters join the circus. As well as some one completely new arrives to to the table.

Third person pov.

"Hess there not normal Angels. The sigial didn't work on them. It's almost as if it was too weak to. And the one she... Bloody hell I don't even know what she is," Toni told the leader of her chapter. Hess grounded and said, "The rest of us will be there tomorrow. Then will talk about this in person."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Tenebris's pov.

I sighed as I helped Nixi, Gilda, and Dad with Sam's, Charlie's and Bobby's wounds. Bobby had the worst of it. He also had more strength then you would have thought the old grump had. I huffed as I heard Cas come into the medic bay.

"Jody and Donna are on their way here."

"That's Great Cas... The more the merrier right?"

"Their bring someone else. I am not sure why but they bring a Werewolf."

I looked at him and the told him," Can you give me a moment?"

I left to outside the bunker. Gabriel, Michael, Amara, Crowley and Kevin were working on solidifying the bunker against the Brits. I walked towards the woods and dialled an old number. 

"Hello? Tenebris what Calling me for?" The voice of Cata Lupines answered.

"Please tell me you are with your pack and not on your way to Kansas?"

"No can do. Laura actually lets me check every full moon I am gone. But why do you not want me there?"

I shook my head and said," many reasons, one Luci, Michael, my dad, and Amara are here..."

"Wait... the same Amara that tried to kill you?"

"Yes... Two there are seven hunters here. Two who would kill you as soon as look at you, three Fenrir is here." 

"You do realize that I know Garth right? His pack helped out mine after the fire, and as for your family, I'll be fine. And Fenrir might just be glad to see me. So don't call me till I get there." 

Mystery girl pov.

I huffed at the Archangel of Love's worrying. Yeah, I might have had a fling with her friend once and after friended her but honestly She was stranger than that druid that had appeared a little before the fire. I sighed as I started up my white 1967 Toyota 2000GT. It revved up before I drove off the CD of my favourites playing loudly as I drove off towards the address Laura had given me before I left. I thumbed my nails on the steering wheel as drove to Sioux Falls. Stopping at the address that was on the paper and got out. Double checking I had my knife, gun, and emergency med kit on my person I walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

When it opened a lady in a Shariff's uniform said," How can I help you?" 

" Laura Hale sent me, My name is Cata Lupines..." I started. Before I could finish a blond girl walked I to my sight. I smiled at her and said," Long time no see Novak."

"Lupines... What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Is Castiel and Winchester still beating the bush?" 

She pulled out a knife and from the smell, I knew it was covered in wolfsbane. I backed up and gulped as she demanded," Answer the damn question Lupines." 

I sighed and said," Fine... I am trying to find information on my species of werewolf and my alpha pointed me to Jody. That and something about to change where I am originally from, so the only beings who might know what the hell is happening are angels. So there ya go. Also, the hunters have been overly bloodthirsty there... Most of them anyway." 

"You're a werewolf??.... Wait... Laura? As in Hale?" The Shariff asked. I nodded.

"Who?" 

"She and her brother Derek had stopped here in Sioux Falls before my son was born."

"Did you know she was a werewolf?"

"Didn't know about anything or believed in it." 

I looked at her sad face and nodded," it was your son wasn't? That's how my grandparents were interduce... My mother was bitten by my father's Alpha to save her life... In my species, only an Alpha can turn a person. It turns out it was a good idea to turn her... Neither of us would have served my birth otherwise. Gramps turned to hunting soon after... Unfortunately." 

"Well... I am going to pick up Alex from the hostable, and then Kaia from her place see since this it's my concern any more," Claire said as she lugged two bags into a truck.

"Going to the bunker right? Rember I had called a little bit ago," I told Jody. 

"you got a ride?"

"my pride and joy since I have been able to drive, a 1967 Toyota 2000GT. Laura had helped me pay for it. I think it was a gift after what had happened but it's an amazing car. I keep it in pristine condition." I bosted. 

"You and Dean would get along..." 

"No I highly doubt it... old Cantina can out drive any impala out there." I bragged.

Jody looked at me and asked," How do you know Dean drives an Impala?" 

"I have many hutter friends, Tenebris just so happens to be the oldest one I have. Both in time I have had her as a friend and in age." 

Jody shook her head as she got in her car. I got in Cantina (the Toyota 2000GT) and speed off. 

A few hours and a couple of pit stops later I was Lebanon, Kansa, and focused on the smells of Chamomile tea, tulips, lilies, Bluebell, Sage, Yellow Evening Primrose, devil's weed, and the strange aroma that I remembered from the smell that grew around my parents' place. Lupine. I found the bunker and drove in that direction. Surprisingly I didn't smell any wolfsbane or get stuck before a barrier of Mountain ash. As I drove up to the door, Both Claire's truck and The shariff's car was infront. I smiled and called Tenebris.    

 

 


	10. The Trickster, The Wolf, The Hunters, The Angel, The Riddler and The Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cata and the Wayward Sisters show up at the Bunker and are greeted by Mary and Fenir. Fenir imdetley knows that Cata is one of his grandchildren and trys to get her alone to see why she is there.

Fenir's pov. (that's a new one)

I was helping Mary with a few things while Dad, Gramps, Hela, and the rest were on a hunt. Aunt Tenebris and Nixi were working with Charlie on the computers and left me with Mary. While she seemed sceptical of me it wasn't as bad as she was of Dad, uncle Michale, Uncle Luci, or gamps it still sent a shiver up my spine. Honestly, if it wasn't for Dean and Sam I am pretty sure I would be dead twice over. She seemed to respect me at least which is more than I can say for a few certain Nords. 

We were going over some of the notes that the men of letters had on the British chapter when I smelt something all too familiar then heard a knock on the door. We both got up Mary with a gun in hand and myself with a sudden realization. There was a blessed Were outside the door. A grandchild of mine in a sense. I tried to steady my breathing as I opened the door. Jodi Mills, Donna Hanscume, Kaia Nives, Claire Novak, Patience Turner and Alex Jones were standing there with another girl. She had her brown hair in medium shag with one side of it covering one of her eyes which were of a  blueberry colour. She wore a jean jacket on top of a red flannel. Her black jeans were torn on both legs but almost in a way that it was purposeful. She wore a pair of black boots and on her head was a jean baseball hat with a Rose on it. She had the eyes of a battle-torn wolf but the expression of a pup. She looked at me with a quick nod that translated to," I know who you are and respect you. You know what I am." 

It was Kaia who noticed that we had opened the door first and She ran over to me and asked," Is Hela here?" 

Claire shook her head at the dreamwalker but I responded," She on a hunt. Who is the girl with you?"

"Don't know... just that Claire seems to know her and that She seems to know Tenebris." 

I nodded as everyone came in and did the test on the request of Mary. I winced when The girl took the silver knife to her hand knowing how fast it would heal and heal it did. Right in front of everyone. Claire and Jody didn't seem fazed but Mary freaked out.

"what are you?" asked gun pointed to the girl.

"The question should be who are you then what. Since your most likely not going to ask that I'll answer. The Names Cata Lupines, I am a beta Carrier Werewolf. As for why the silver didn't work it's because it's not laced with Mountain ash like Claire's is. Not the same run of you mill werewolf." 

Just then Aunt Tenebris walked in with Nixi and Charlie. She glared at Mary and said," What the bloody hell is going on here? Put the gun down Mary." She looked at Cata and said," I bloody warned you didn't I? Your just lucky I got here."

"Not really... I had under control."

"Like you did back in Colorado? uh?" 

"Hey! That was completely on you. If you had made sure the bastard was chained upright."

"yeah? well if you had told me what he was I would have."

"Like you couldn't tell?" 

"I... oh whatever it's in the past," Tenebris calmly said. Cata grinned and hugged her. I had never seen such a swift change in behaviour since Sleipnir was born. Nixi looked at the girl as she let go and said," So your Cata then?"

"yes, Mam I am. You must be Tenesbris's girlfriend then?"

"I am"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cata smiled at Nixi then turned away from everyone and sighed," you one the only reasons I am here is because my alpha is missing. When I last heard from her she was looking for information on our spices as a whole. And someone pointed her to here, at least from what I can gather. Whether they said the men of letters or Fenir I am not sure. But her bother and I are the only ones left from the fire that took out most our pack. Their uncle is comatose and I am not sure if we will make it." 

I looked at her and asked," What make's you think we can help?" 

"Isn't obvious? Your Fenir, Son of Loki. Tenebris is an archangel. The rest of you are Hunters, who if I was anyone else I wouldn't come to for help. I am missing memories, mateless, Alphaless and have no one else I trust."

"that last one isn't completely true is it?" Tenebris asked. Cata growled," That I can trust in this reality Tenes. Don't make this harder for me by suggesting them."

Tenes shrugged and said," Just saying... we did it once." 

"I won't do it again. Not unless it becomes unstable like mine did. PEOPLE WERE ERASED!" 

"You don't think I know that? Angels were erased to you know! I don't think I will be able to face Heaven after that.... not for a while."

It was silent. No one knew what they were talking about but I am sure whatever it was isn't something we could ever wrap our head around.  


	11. The Britsh invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Team free Will 2.02 work with the wayward sisters and Cata the Brits set up a Base Camp and learn more about the Winchesters and Cas.

Ketch's Pov.

I was sitting in our temporary base while Mick, Hess, Toni, Ms Watt, Paige, Serena and Rawlings tried to figure out what happened to the Bunker and why we couldn't find it. I sighed and drank my tea. Hess's Deamon Contact wasn't answering his summons and Toni kept insisting that he was there when her captives were rescued. The Werewolf we had been tracking had disappeared as well leading us to believe the Winchesters were working with her. While I am entirely against killing that species of Monster I rather do that than be dead my self. 

"Ketch get over here. Paige found something," I head Hess bark at me. I got up from my desk and walked over to Paige's were the majority of the compound had gathered. Hess smiled that creepy smile that truly felt as if she was Umbridge from Harry Potter and croaked," Mis Paige has found a clue on what might be wrong with our sensors."

"Well... it's not our sensors which are off but The wards around the Bunker. There unlike any, we have seen or have. There a combination of Enochian, Norse, ancient Egyptian, Faylic and Demonic. On Top of that, there seems to be an interference wave of energy that bounces back the signals we send out. This energy is teaming with a mixture of powerful waves and at least four to five of them come off as Unknown. Whatever the Winchesters are working with is something beyond our capability," Paige explained. I saw many of the scientist, alchemist and schoolers write something down on the notepads they carried around. Just shook my head and said," Mis Paige, are we sure the bunker is even still there?"

"Postive Mr Ketch. There are many events that it is and our satellite picked up signs of multiple vecalils parked not far from the bunker's garage." 

I shook my head as Hess commanded us," Ketch, Mick, and Toni your going to head that way and see if you can find anything. Now go."

I grunted as I grabbed my to go back and got into the driver's seat of our black SUV and started it up. Since I had been in America longer than anyone else they let me drive.   

* * *

 Gabriel's pov.

"So you're the mystery Wolf that has had my sister going in circles," I asked Cata as she read an old book. She frowned and looked at me and said," Look... I respect you because of who your son is. That's it until you prove you can be trusted. By the way, your wards aren't going to hold up against the Brits."

I looked at her and asked," How do you know that?" 

"Becuase they supply a family of Hunters who killed my pack. There were humans in that fire and children. And they used both myself and a close friend of mine to get information. I despise silver because of them," She replied as she picked up the tome and left the library. I shook my head as Sam walked into the room and inquired," Is that the werewolf that Tenebris has placed under protection?" 

"Fenir too... apparently she one of the blessed ones that are actually more civilized than most. Your friend Garth was bitten by one of the bleussed ones... there kind both cursed and blessed at the same time," I replied as I popped a lollypop in my mouth. Sam shook his head as he pulled out a book about the Britsh chapter again. 

Lucifer walked into the room with Tenebris and Michael behind him. 

"Luci... I am telling ya... this the perfect time to go looking for her. Besides It's not like she'll be in L.A" Tenebris said.

"I thought we weren't going to mention them..." Luci mumbled. I shook my head remembering the weird split thing he did once with his grace thereby creating a "twin" of sorts. The more qualified ruler of Hell, I spouse.

Tenebris huffed," Hey it's your fault that there's two of you...besides I think this one a bit more stable that one... please just try to find her." 

"How? You haven't told me anything about her," He huffed. She laughed and said," What do I look like a dating site? No... I am your fucking sister! You want information look it up your self." 

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the cloud," I heard Cata remark as she came back in the room. Tenebris shook her head and said," Yeah... you could say that." 

"Wings? uh... something happened two your wings Tenes," Cata said pulling up a chair. Nixi walked in and said," You said that they weren't hurting..." 

"I am fine Nixi... it's just something that kicks in every once in a while. Besides... it's life you know," Tenebris said before she left the room with a flap of her wings. Nixi sighed and turned to Cata and asked," How did you know about the wings?" 

"Wolf... I sense pain. Tenebris... she's got a lot of it. Physical and emotional. but there is something there... it's there and she knows it. She's got you... I... well I don't have anyone..." Cata said she grabbed the book she was reading that said," Call me if you guys find anything about Laura... or if some bits take on the Hills... I'll be around."

she took off and left a card behind. 

_for all your mystic needs please call ~~(***~~_ ~~)~~ _~~-228-9653~~ Cata Lupines _

"well... who want's to tell Tenebris this?" Luci asked. 

 


	12. The Wolf's hidding place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cata leaves the bunker and hides in Lebanon secretly gathering intial on both the British and on her own objective. Ketch, and Mick have a brush with Lucifer and Michael as well as Cata has they head towards Kansas and the President Jefferson Rooney's local election stop.

Ketch's pov.  
I was driveing the SUV towards Lebond with Mitch. The ladies were held up in our hotel rooms as they wanted to be sure we had the right intelli. Mitch was watching old traffic camera videos in the back with our equipment. I grounded as I drove along the street when I noticed the 1967 Toyoda 2000gt that was the sign that the Bunker was still there. 

"Mitch... Isn't that the car?" I asked him.

"Yes... That would be it. What's it doing here?" He replied. I heard a chuckle then turned to our left to see the Were.

"You sirs are British if I ever saw one. I am assuming you're looking for me what?" She asked smirking. 

Neither of us said anything when she sneered," you two best be running off now. Though you have something that belongs to me." 

She snarled her claws came out and snatched a silver key from my neck and said," you two best be off as I said before. I don't want to see your asses here. Only because I have a promise to an Archangel." 

She marched off then hopped into the famed car and drove off towards the bar we passed two minutes ago. I grilled towards her but said nothing. 

Awhile later we arrived at the hotel that President Rooney's latest election stop just because of the signs that were showing up on location. 

Lucifer's Pov.

Tenebris shoved us into her 2006 Toyoda Camry and screamed into the bunker," we'll be back before dusk... Nixi please try to find Cata." 

"Why am I here?" Michael asked her as she started up the car.

"Because your the best wingman out of everyone in the bunker and I don't feel like tracking down Amdli..." She hissed back as she drove. Michael just sighed and we fell into complete silence. We stayed like that until we got to a hotel that was decked out in election race decor and American flags. I froze and glared at the back of my younger sister's head while complaining," why are we here?" 

Micheal chuckled and said," wingman... Oh, Lucifer she's trying to set you up." 

"Tenebris!?! Please tell me your not!" I pleaded with her forgetting my bad boy look.

"What? Did you think because you're older your safe? If Gabe hadn't manned up on his own I would have shoved him and Sam in a Room too. And if Mikey's was still alive same with him," She hissed.  I grabbed at her and she frowned," you sir are a coward." 

I hissed back at her," I am not I just don't think this is a good idea."

" Look, Luci, I wouldn't be pushing this if it weren't for a few elements. One of them being that Ms Kline is in an affair with Jefferson Rooney. And the other being that the Brits have been messing with the fabrics of the universe's walls which only a child of an Archangel's birth could help heal." 

I froze and asked," what? So you're using me?"

She huffed and said," no I am helping you and Gabe... But since that's not happing till they get married." 

Michael sighed," I understand what she's trying to do so let's go." 

He dragged me out of the car as Tenebris drove off towards the bar. I huffed and followed my twin. We walked in after a quick security check, our archangel blades not showing up of course. I groaned as we walked in the ballroom of the hotel.  A brown haired human female seemed to glow with promise and hope as she helped organize the crowd and the security. I momentarily forgot my worry until I saw the president smirk at her with lust and no sign of true love.

"Well, that's got hurt, Luci..." Micheal asked as he nudged my arm. I glared at my twin and said," Shut up Micheal..." 

We went to sit down when I notice that there was a faint feel of magic and turned to see two men who I knew from the start was part of the Britsh Chapter. 

"Micheal? is there a way to cause a distraction that could place only one person in danger from those two?" I asked pointing at the two men. Micheal smiled and asked," what do you need?" 

"I am going to go talk to Kelly I need you to try to get them to shot in that general direction. I got it from there," I told him. Micheal nodded then left towards the men as I headed towards the direction of Kelly Kline. Once I was within talking distance I asked her," Mis Kline right?" 

"Oh hello... can I help you?" She asked. I smiled that trusting smile and said," I just wanted to say that you've got this glow about you. One would think your an angel or something." 

She blushed then said," that's very kind of you to say. What's your name might I ask?" 

"you won't believe me if I told you miss," I replied.

She chuckled," Really? try me?"

"Lucifer Shurly."

"as in the devil?" She asked warrly. I smiled," It is said that the devil was once an angel is not?" 

"True... your parents must have had a strange sense of humour," She replied.

I laughed," you have no idea. I must say though, surely some as buitfule as you has a husband or boyfriend."

"yeah... you would think. unfortunately, the one for me hasn't shown up yet," she lied smoothly. I smiled and said," or he's taken uh?"

She blushed once more and stuttered out," what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing just...." before I could finish I heard the bang of a pistol and got between her and the bullet. I noticed that it was a silver bullet and chuckled a little. I heard Micheal say," They have guns"  and Kelly kneel next to me and shout," anyone is a medic?" then she whispered," you saved me... why?"

"because an angel like you should stay alive," I muttered as I pretended to die. Micheal rushed over and said," I am a doctor madam." 

He pretended to patch me up and I sat up smiling that dazzling smile and said," no harm no foul... say Mis Kline?"

"Yes?" 

"I guess it might be to much to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me?" I asked. Kelly glanced at the president and said," why not? when?"

"How long are you in town?" I asked.

She smiled," a few days... have to be back in Washington in two weeks."

"How about tonight? I'll pick you up?" I asked. She smiled and said," See you then." 

I smiled as Micheal helped me up and we left secretly laughing when we saw Ketch and Mitch being arested.     


	13. The Devil's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Kelly go on a date.

Lucifer's pov.

I sighed as I got into Charlie's 1974 AMC GREMLIN X since she was the only one willing to let me boworr their car, and drove off towards the Hotel. I picked up Kelly and drove to the only place that seemed to fit for me. A small ice skating rink.

"You skate?" She asked. I smiled," I use to take my younger sister and brothers out to the lake when it froze in winter and skate with them. I am pretty sure neither of them remembers the lake but it was something I enjoyed. " 

"You have siblings?" She asked. I laughed," it feels like thousands, but yeah. There's my twin Micheal, then Raphael, Gabriel, Tenebris, Castiel, and Samadriel, there's more but you would probably fall asleep by the time I went through it."

"all your brother's have angel names..." She pointed out. I laughed and said," So douse my sister... though the archangel of Love isn't as well known... but yes my Father insisted on that."

We had strapped on our skates by now and were skating and talking when Kelly asked," what do you do for a living?"

I smiled and said, "again you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I am a hunter of sorts. A bit ironic sometimes," I smiled. She looked at me curiously then asked," are you an exrouscurious?"

I laughed and said," No... but I do know a few..." 

The rest of the date when well and so did the five others we had and somehow she had gotten fired by Rooney and said that she was moving her to Lebon and we had more dates.             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet this time


	14. Discotined

Yeah you read the tittle right I am disctuoing this sereirs and starting anew. I do hope you'll all like what I have planned. 


	15. Okay so it was more of a On Hold thing

Yeah, sooo I diced to continue this series. Call me a Liar or what ever but In order for my SuperTeenWolf series to go on this one has to as well... so sue me if ya wish


	16. Babies, Propoulses, and Found Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly had moved into the bunker, Sam proposes to Gabe, and Nixi finds Cata... though not nacarly in that order.

Sam's Pov.

Kelly had moved into the bunker with the grace of someone who had expected something like this to happen to them for their entire life. Which according to Tenebris she had. Dean, Cas, Myself, Gabe, and Mom had been shocked at first but it slowly came natural, as she just clicked with everyone including Chuck. And speaking of Dean, he and Cass had finally started openly dating which just made both Gabe and Lucifer tease the two more. while the Brits were still a threat they were put on the back burner as finding Cata had taken up our time more than one would think it would.

"Honestly... she probably has one of the most identifiable cars out there. She shouldn't be this hard to find," Tenebris mumbled after trying and failing to call said werewolf for the fifth time this week.

Nixi agreed," Her car is easysir to find then the Impala except we can't find it."

"Maby she has clocking on it?" Charlie asked. Tenebris shook her head," unlikely. She won't even let Derek touch Catina."

"Honestly who name's their car?" Micheal asked.

"Dean," Everyone said. Dean who had just walked into the Libary looked at everyone like he was expecting an atack and asked," What? what did I do?" 

"Name the Impala..." I answered him. He looked at me then said in the most defensive tone I had ever heard on him," Don't you dare talk about Baby like that." 

"I swear if the Impala ever became human it would look like a younger version of Michael Weatherly," Nixi said completely stoic. The entire table busted out laughing except Dean and Gabe. Gabe had this prank face on and I would have been scared if it was directed at me. Dean had this confused look on his face and asked," Who?" 

"He played Dinozo on NCIS a couple of years ago," Tenebris replied as she looked through security videos from Lebanon.

"again Who?" Dean asked completely confused. I shook my head as I pulled up a camera feed of the traffic cameras near the Bunker. Nixi had another feed from across town up and was looking for Cata's car. We spent probably an hour looking through the feed until Nixi stood up and said," I found her. Two miles west from town. Looks like she's heading towards the state line. She also has two SUV's on her tail." 

"Same ones as the Brits?" Lucifer asked. Nixi nodded and said," looks like whatever she did has them in a furry."

"Probably found the tome she's been after. Nixi, go get Fenrir. Sam, Dean I am going after her. Gabriel, do you think you can try and get those reports you found for me?" Tenebris asked turning to her slightly older brother.

Gabe nodded and said," Not sure what you need them for but sure."

She smiled than head off with Nixi. I shook my head then asked Dean," Hey Dean? do you think I could borrow the Impala?" 

"Nope. We have two other car's pick one." 

I shook my head and grabbed the keys for the old Ford truck and hopped into it. I drove off towards the jewellery store and walked in.

"Mr Winchester, it nice to see you again," The goddess in disguise greeted me as I walked in. I smiled at her and said," Mrs Olimpia, I got your message about the rings."

"ah yes... Let me show you them. Loki is a varry luck man to have someone who truely care like this," Hera said. I smiled as she lead me to her office and showed me the ring I had her make for me.

  "it's Perfect Hera... Thank you," I told her. She smiled and said," After what you did for me when you killed Zeus it is the least I could do." 

"Still Thank you..." I said and paid her in drachmas. She smiled at me as I left and headed back to the Bunker.

"You know Samual this something I never saw coming," I heard Cata say. I turned around to see her leaning against her car. I looked at her and asked," how?"

"There was driud in town who owed me a favour, but that is beside the point here Sam," The wolf said. I shook my head and told her," Not sure how you didn't see it coming."

"Oh the marrige I did... but you proposing no that I didn't see. I honestly thought it would be Gabe that would do it, But I suppose Bobby and Crowley's bet just earned some more money."

"Hold on what?" I asked. 

"See the entire bunker had a bet on who would ask who. Myself, Charlie, Gilda, Rowna, Castiel, Micheal, and Lucifer had betted that Gabriel would ask. Dean, Nixi, Tenebris, Chuck, Mary, Fenrir, Hela, Adam, Alfie, and Kelly had all bet that you would."

"really?" I asked her. She nodded and said," Yep... Lucifer actually bet the most ironically. He owes each of them twenty dollars each. I only own them two bucks. Unfortley that means that there is room for a new bet."

"Okay..." I said as I hopped in the truck. She hopped in her car and we drove off towards the bunker.

Cata's pov.

I was met with a worried Fenrir, an concerned Tenebris, and a confused Nixi.

"Honestly Cata... You leave your card but don't answer your phone what were you thinking?!?" Tenebris asked me. I shook my head and said," Tenes... you can't expect me to answer the phone when I am in the middle of enemy territory do ya?" 

"So you found the tome?" She asked. I nodded then said," Also found out that the Brits are sending two of their hunters to Beacon Hills to go after any supernatural creatures or beings left. That means that the sheriff and his kid are in danger."

"As well as Hale...Gabriel found these reports while you were gone. Apparently, there is a werewolf on the path of vengeance," She said handing me a file. I blinked a little before I called Derek. It went to voicemail so I left a message," Derek it's Cata... I don't care if you call back but You might want to head to Beacon Hills. Someone is leaving dead deer with the spiral in their carcass. Call me if you find anything."

After I said that I told Tenebris," I am going to head back to Beacon Hills. Keep an ear out for a number from Mississipi for me and for my own number. See ya guys sometime."

She nodded as I grabed my stuff and left the bunker.

Gabriel's pov. {that night}

Me and Sam were on a date in France. Sam had asked me to take us there and I agreed. We were eating dessert when he got down on one knee and asked," Gabriel? We have literally been through hell and back together. You were there even when I didn't realize it. Hell, you had helped me out more than my own brother has at times, So would you do me that honour of becoming my husband?"

He asked this and took out a ring from his pocket. I felt my face heat up as I answered," Sammy... of course, I would."

He smiled as he slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed the man of my dreams.

 

     


	17. A Call from Mississippie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this Chapter contains mentions of, Transphobia, Homophobia, Child abuse, and graphic scenes of violence against the LBGT+ commicty. Starting at the beginning... please if you can't read things like this skip this part as it could trigger PTSD, anxity, depression and/or suicidal thoughts.

**Danter, Mississippi**

_Third Person Pov._

A young Teenager stood by their mother's kitchen sink. If one didn't know the teen, one would think they where a female human teenager. If one knew their family one would think that they were a female blessed werefox teenager. But neither was true. Malcolm Vulpines and Roseline Vulpines nee Lupines only child Velma Rose Vulpines was born as the wrong gender and the only living family member who knew was his cousin who lived in California. The teen stood there high in anxity. His parents were talking about how they had to were a dress for Malcolm's office party as all girls had to wear one. Hissing at their parent's the teen told them," No... I will not wear a dress. It makes me uncofterble. I refuse to wear one. I am sorry." 

"And why is that?" Their mother asked. They sighed," Mother, Father... I am...," they swolled before counting," I am a trans gay man."

"A what?" His father asked. All the feeling that he had held in for eight years of his 17 on earth poured out of his mouth," I am a trans gay man. I was born as the wrong gender, I have dysphoria, can't stand my own body and haven't since I was nine. In fact, I have a doctor's opponent with a surgeon about a transition next week."

"And how exactly are you paying for this Velma?" his mother asked. He barked at her," My Name is not Velma! It's Vixien Evergreen Vulpines!" 

His father got up and walked over to him then slapped him across the face," Do not speak to your mother like that. You are not a male, and it is wrong to wish to be. You are my beautiful daughter, not some demonic fag." 

Vixien hissed," Well then... Fuck you both. If..." 

He was punched by his father as before he could finish and was countless punched. With each punch, his mother yelled insults and slurs against him. It continued on for a few hours before his father yelled at him," Get out of my house, I don't want to see you ever again do you hear me?" 

His mother grabbed the collar of his shirt and tossed him out of the house. The werefox hissed when he stood up and winced as he limped to his only friend's house Kira Yukimura, who had kitsune blood in her veins. Her mother Noshiko opened the door.

"Vixien? What happened to you?" She asked. Vixien frowned and said," I came out to my parents. Do you have a phone I can borrow? I need to call my cousin." 

"Of course, and after I am cleaning you so you'll heal." 

"Thank's Mis Yukimura." 

The Werefox limped over to the Yukimura's couch and Noshiko gave him her sell. He dialled the last number his cousin Cata Lupines number.

An electronic voice answered," I am sorry but the number you have dialled has been disconctect or have been dialled wrong." 

Growling he dialled another.

* * *

{It's safe now you can stop skipping if you had}

_Gabriel's Pov._

My sister phone started playing, 'What douse the Fox say' by Ylvis. I heard her shout," Gabe? Could you bring me my phone? Dad, Charlie and Luci need my help in the infirmary with Kelly. She got sick earlier and well, there is a positive test in her bathroom so... you know what that means." 

"Yeah..." I answered both questions and picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello? is this Sphinx?" A vagley female voice asked. I answered," No... this Loki. Who is this?" 

"Umm, I am Cata's cousin... Vixien. I can't get a hold of her and well she told me to call this number if I could get her on hers," the one person on the other end answered. I told them," umm give a sec..." 

I put the call on hold and looked at the number. The zip was from Mississipi. I hollered down the hall and asked," Tenes? Didn't Cata say to look out for a number from Mississipi?" 

Tenebris walked out of the infirmary with a worried look and said," yeah... let me talk to them." 

I gave her the phone and she put it on speaker as she greeted the person on the other end," Vixien what's going on?" 

"Tenebris... oh thank Aguara and Ogo, I came out to my parents... I am at the Yukimura's house. Could you come and get me?" 

Tenebris sighed," I'll send my brother. You spoke to him earlier."

"I am not even going to ask... but please hurry. Noshiko can only heal so much and the transition surgery is tomorrow." 

Tenes nodded and told them," You get some rest and give Noshiko my thanks. I'll call Cata later." 

"Thank you, oh gods above thank you." 

We both smiled as Vixien ended the call. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and sat down. She looked at me and said," Vixien is Cata's werefox cousin that lives with the most transphobic and Homophobic parents. He is a trans gay guy. I met him once. The poor boy was abused and I couldn't do anything for him. That Gabriel was the only time I wanted to go against those promises I made to Feniri, Aguara and Ogo." 

"I take Fen with me if it will help?" 

"Just be careful. Noshiko is a kitsune. A celestial one at that, she will sense Fen's wolf and will be on guard but she will also sense your and his grace. Now I have to go help out some more."    

 

          


	18. The Foxes, The Wolf, and The Trickster

_Gabriel's pov._

Me and Fenrir teleported to the Yukimura's house and I knocked on the door. The woman who opened it stiffened a bit then relaxed as she let us in. I saw the boy on the couch fast asleep. I turned to the woman and asked," are you Noshiko?" 

"I am... You are Loki are you not, and that is your son Fenrir Wolf," She replied. I nodded and told her," Thank you for watching him." 

"Vixien is a friend of my daughter, Kira. He is also a fox. His parents do not know how to take care of a kit like Vixien correctly. I suspect a trickster such as yourself knows that" She told me. I got a vague feeling that she had encountered a trickster before and asked," Have you meet a trickster before?" 

"Unfortunately so... back when I was much younger. World war 2," She answered and left the room. I frowned. I had heard of an incident with a trickster spirit during that time but had no idea which one. 

{Time skip}

"Are you Tenebris brother?" Vixien asked. I smiled at him and said," I am... Can I heal you?" 

"I... please. While you do so could you explain something to me?" He asked. I nodded," I suppose I should. What is it?" 

"How did an angel have a pagan god for a brother?" He asked. I actually laughed," Tenebris doesn't. Well, not a full pagan. When I answered the phone you called Tenebris Sphinx did you not?"

"I did... I first knew her as Sphinx. It wasn't until a few months ago that I found out who she really was. She helped pay for my transition."

I smiled," I am sure she did. Why don't I tell you a story then?" 

"Alright..." 

Fenrir had shifted to a wolf form and curled up near Vixien as I finished healing the boy. Then I started to tell my story.

 ** _"It began in darkness, total and complete. It wasn't Darkness so much as it was death. That is how the world began, With Death walking in the darkness. In endless darkness. But then there was something. Two Beings. A Sister and a Brother. Amara and God, with a capital G. It, was just these two and Death. Amara and God were lonely, so another showed. She was life and she was destruction. Soon she left. and God and Amara where lonely again. Amara was not one for warmth but God he was the light in the darkness. And after aeons upon aeons, She agreed to let him create seven children. A set of triplets, The oldest three, Micheal, Samael, Alphilan. Or Micheal, Lucifer and Lucifera, A pair of twins, Amenadiel and Ralpheal, and the last two, Gabriel and Tenebris Celaem. Everything was perfect except, Tenebris didn't wake up for the longest time. Soon God made Eva the Mother of Monsters and banished her to Purgatory as soon as Tenebris woke. There was a fight between God and Amara that ended with Samael and Alphilan taking on a mark called the Mark of Cain to lock her in a prison. The mark started corrupting the two brothers and Alphilan demanded Samael to give him his mark to save his brother from complete corruption. And Samael reluctantly did. But he was corrupted enough that the two rebelled when God commanded the angels to love humans more than him. God cast out Samael first in hopes that Alphilan would back off. But he didn't. God made one set of fledgeling before fleeing. The youngest that included, those who were once human but where made angels. Then he left. And War broke out between Alphilan and Micheal. Taking the name Lucifera just like his brother took the name Lucifer, Lucifera led his army against Amenadiel's and Micheal's Soldiers and Raphael's Healers. Gabriel's Messagers and Tenebris's Cupid's did not fight but they took the fledgelings to a safer part of Heaven. During this time other beings came. The Pagan Pantheons of the world, the druidic dities, the gods of the native Americans, and others. The Frost Giants of Jotunheim, the Elves of Alfheim and Svartalfheim, the dwarves of Nidavellir, the Aesir of Asgard, the Vanir of Vanaheim, as well as others. It was during a flight of Gabriel that the young archangel crash landed in Jotunheim near the home of Laufey the frost giantess. Laufey helped the angel heal and told him he always had a home there. A century later the messenger of God left heaven and became Loki Laufeyjarson or Son of Laufey,"_  **I told the fox. Vixen looked up at me.

"What is your question?" I asked him knowing that look. 

"What else happened?" 

I smiled and continued," ** _Years passed, The war in heaven had stopped with God returning just so he, Micheal, Raphael and Anmdadiel could lock up Lucifera in a cage in Hell, a place his triplet Lucifer ruled with Mazikeen, who was a demon before Lucifer's fall, and his princes of Hell, Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon, and lastly and most definitely least, Asmodeus as well as his first demon Lilith. Tenebris stayed in heaven for a while taking command of both Messengers and the Cupids. On a mission, for Anmdadiel she was sent to Asgard with a few other messengers. There she reunited with Gabriel. But only after she witnesses something tragic happen to him. That was when Slephimr was born. The eight-legged horse was a shape-shifter, bodyguard and mount of Odin and the first Nephilim of Gabriel. When She returned to Heaven she locked her self in her old room for a few days before sneaking out and placing a guard on four angels' minds. Castiel, Samdreial, Balziar, and Anna. She then went on a trip to a friend in the Egyptian Pantheon. She returned home to find that Micheal and Raphael had ordered mindwashing and mind control on the angels. She left with a note for Amenadiel, Castiel, Samdreial and Balziar, telling them not to look for her and to tell Lucifer she and Gabriel had left. And she left for the Egyptian Pantheon and became Sphinx Engima. The Egyptian goddess of riddles. Meanwhile in Asgard Gabriel had hooked up with a frost gigthnesss who bore three more Nephilim. Fenrir Wolf, The first blessed werewolf and Wolf-god, Jörmungandr, the world serpent, the first kimera, and the snake god, and lastly Hela, the goddess of the unhonorable dead and his only daughter. An aeon later he married Sigyn and had the twins, Narfi who had taken after Jor in his shape-shifting and Váli who had taken after Fenrir in his. Years later and after a prank that back-fired, Gabriel had been locked up, his twins killed and Centerys later he escaped, more time passed and the two Archangels turn Pagans had become all but a memory for Heaven. Until Micheal and Lucifera jumpstarted the Apocalypse."_**

 ****"Your Gabriel, aren't you?" Vixien asked. I nodded.

****

 


	19. Change

_Gabriel's pov._

The next day I took Vixien to the sergen that was performing the Transitional surgery. Afterwards, I took him back to the bunker. A few days later he walked up to me and asked," Could... you change my fox form?" 

I looked at him and nodded. A few weeks later Cata called and asked me if I could bring him to Beacon Hills.  And life at the bunker when on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but the end.


End file.
